An injection device of the above-mentioned type for injection of fuel into an exhaust line upstream of an oxidation catalyst in order to achieve regeneration of a particle filter arranged in the exhaust line downstream of the oxidation catalyst is previously known for instance from FR 2 829 180 A1 and GB 2 064 983 A. In the injection device according to FR 2 829 180 A1, the fuel is mixed with compressed air in a mixing chamber, whereupon the fuel/air mixture is directed to a nozzle, which injects the mixture into the exhaust line under atomization of the fuel. In the injection device according to GB 2 064 983 A, the fuel is injected into the exhaust line via a nozzle arranged in the exhaust line, without preceding mixing with compressed air. It has been found that it is difficult to achieve a satisfactory atomization of the fuel in the exhaust gases when injection devices of these previously known types are used.
An injection device of the type mentioned by way of introduction for injection of reducing agent into an exhaust line upstream of an SCR catalyst (SCR=Selective Catalytic Reduction) is previously known for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,120 B1. In the injection device according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,120 B1, the reducing agent is mixed with compressed air in a mixing chamber, whereupon the reducing agent/air mixture is directed to a nozzle, which injects the mixture into the exhaust line under atomization of the reducing agent. It has been found that it is difficult to achieve a satisfactory atomization of the reducing agent in the exhaust gases when an injection device of this previously known type is used.